Cronología de historias cortas
Esta es una cronología de historias cortas que han sido publicadas en Star Wars Adventure Journal, Star Wars Insider y otras revistas así como en Internet. Esta cronología está organizada por tiempo, y separada por las eras definidas por Lucas Licensing. Eras Era de la Antigua República 4.000 ABY *''A Tale from the Dark Side'' 3.996 ABY *''The Most Dangerous Foe'' 3.963 ABY *''Labor Pains'' *''Interference'' 1.032 ABY *''Knight Errant: Influx'' 1.002 ABY *''Darkness Shared'' 1.000 ABY *''Bane of the Sith'' Era del Alzamiento del Imperio 67 ABY *''The Tenebrous Way'' 36 ABY *''The Monster'' 33 ABY *''The Starfighter Trap'' 32 ABY *''Deep Spoilers'' 22 ABY *''Elusion Illusion'' *''Omega Squad: Targets'' *''Storm Fleet Warnings'' *''League of Spies'' *''Death in the Catacombs'' 21 ABY *''Odds'' *''Duel'' *''Equipment *''The Clone Wars: The Pengalan Tradeoff'' *''Hero of Cartao'' 20 ABY *''MedStar: Intermezzo'' *''Changing Seasons'' 19 ABY *''Ghosts of the Sith'' 18 ABY *''Mist Encounter'' *''The Last One Standing'' *''In His Image'' *''A Two-Edged Sword'' 13 ABY *''The Last One Standing: The Tale of Boba Fett'' 10 ABY *''Dark Vendetta'' 6 ABY *''Turning Point'' 5 ABY *''The Final Exit'' 4 ABY–0 ABY *''A Hunter's Fate: Greedo's Tale'' '''3 ABY *''Pax Empirica—The Wookiee Annihilation'' *''Passages'' 2 ABY *''Out of the Cradle'' *''When the Domino Falls'' 1 ABY *''Tinian on Trial'' *''Breaking Free'' Era de la Rebelión 0 ABY *''A Certain Point of View'' *''We Don't Do Weddings: The Band's Tale'' *''Hammertong: The Tale of the "Tonnika Sisters"'' *''Play It Again, Figrin D'an: The Tale of Muftak and Kabe'' *''The Sand Tender: The Hammerhead's Tale'' *''Be Still My Heart: The Bartender's Tale'' *''Nightlily: The Lovers' Tale'' *''Empire Blues: The Devaronian's Tale'' *''Swap Meet: The Jawa's Tale'' *''Trade Wins: The Ranat's Tale'' *''When the Desert Wind Turns: The Stormtrooper's Tale'' *''Soup's On: The Pipe Smoker's Tale'' *''At the Crossroads: The Spacer's Tale'' *''Doctor Death: The Tale of Dr. Evazan and Ponda Baba'' *''Drawing the Maps of Peace: The Moisture Farmer's Tale'' *''Interlude at Darkknell'' *''Changing the Odds'' *''Droid Trouble'' 0 DBY *''Priority: X'' *''Uhl Eharl Khoehng'' *''A Bitter Winter'' 1 DBY *''Pearls in the Sand'' *''No Disintegrations, Please'' 2 DBY *''Side Trip'' 3 DBY *''Slaying Dragons'' *''Of Possible Futures: The Tale of Zuckuss and 4-LOM'' *''Payback: The Tale of Dengar'' *''The Prize Pelt: The Tale of Bossk'' *''The Emperor's Trophy'' *''Command Decision'' *''The Longest Fall'' 3 - 4 DBY *''A Bad Feeling: The Tale of EV-9D9'' 4 DBY *''A Boy and His Monster: The Rancor Keeper's Tale'' *''Taster's Choice: The Tale of Jabba's Chef'' *''That's Entertainment: The Tale of Salacious Crumb'' *''A Time to Mourn, a Time to Dance: Oola's Tale'' *''Let Us Prey: The Whiphid's Tale'' *''Sleight of Hand: The Tale of Mara Jade'' *''And Then There Were Some: The Gamorrean Guard's Tale'' *''Old Friends: Ephant Mon's Tale'' *''Goatgrass: The Tale of Ree-Yees'' *''And the Band Played On: The Band's Tale'' *''Of the Day's Annoyances: Bib Fortuna's Tale'' *''The Great God Quay: The Tale of Barada and the Weequays'' *''A Free Quarren in the Palace: Tessek's Tale'' *''Tongue-tied: Bubo's Tale'' *''Out of the Closet: The Assassin's Tale'' *''Shaara and the Sarlacc: The Skiff Guard's Tale'' *''A Barve Like That: The Tale of Boba Fett'' *''Skin Deep: The Fat Dancer's Tale'' *''Therefore I Am: The Tale of IG-88'' *''One Last Night in the Mos Eisley Cantina: The Tale of the Wolfman and the Lamproid'' *''Lumiya: Dark Star of the Empire'' *''Day of the Sepulchral Night'' *''Gathering Shadows'' *''Escape from Balis-Baurgh'' Era de la Nueva República 6 DBY *''Handoff'' *''Missed Chance'' *''The Battle of Cadinth'' *''Whispers in the Dark'' 7 DBY *''A Glimmer of Hope'' *''Conflict of Interest'' *''Chessa's Doom'' *''Big Quince'' *''Explosive Developments'' *''Starter's Tale'' *''Vengeance Strike'' *''Crossroads'' 8 DBY *''The Trouble with Squibs'' *''First Contact'' *''Corphelion Interlude'' *''Mission to Zila'' *''Hutt and Seek'' 9 DBY *''Shadows of Darkness'' *''Laughter after Dark'' *''Rendezvous with Destiny'' *''Blaze of Glory'' 10 DBY *''Retreat from Coruscant'' *''A Change of Command'' *''A Rebel's Job is Never Done ...'' 11 DBY *''Firestorm 12 DBY *''Shades of Gray *''Simple Tricks 13 DBY *''Murder in Slushtime'' 17 DBY *''Two for One'' 19 DBY *''Red Sky, Blue Flame'' 24 DBY *''The Crystal'' Era de la Nueva Orden Jedi 26 DBY *''Emissary of the Void'' 27 DBY *''The Apprentice'' 28 DBY *''Or Die Trying'' Era del Legado 37.5 DBY *''Imprint'' c. 41.5 DBY *''First Blood'' Ubicación desconocida *''Do No Harm'' *''The Last Hand'' *''One of a Kind'' *''Jade Solitaire'' *''A Fair Trade'' Véase también *Cronología de la historia galáctica *Cronología de cómics *Cronología de libros *Cronología de publicaciones *Cronología de series de televisión *Cronología de videojuegos Categoría:Cronologías de publicaciones Categoría:Listas del mundo real